Kratos vs Amaterasu
East vs West in a godly battle for the ages! the Japanese Wolf Goddess of the Sun clashes with the slayer of Olympus will Amaterasu live to see the rising sun? or will Kratos claim a new trophy? Introduction Washington: Sometimes the Powers of a God can be a blessing or a curse, and these perfectly embody both sides of the divine spectrum. Arizona: Sometimes they give you badass powers and sometimes they murder your family forcing you to take revenge, such is the case with Kratos the Slayer of Olympus and the God of War. Washington: And Amaterasu the Goddess of the Sun and Saviour of all of Nippon , I'm Agent Washington and he's Agent Arizona and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle!!!!!!!!!! Pre-Battle Analysis Note this battle will be using Composite Kratos (Mortal Kombat as well as all of the currently existing GOW games) and Composite Amaterasu (Okami/Okamiden and UMVC3) to make it as fair as possible Kratos Amaterasu Washington: Long Ago in Ancient Nippon there lived a truly terrifying creature, a being born of hatred, anguish and all other forms of evil that can befall upon mankind. The creatures name was Yamato No Orochi a name which very aptly when literally translated at least, means Hell Murder Dragon. Arizona: That's a kickass name and all but what has this got to do with Amaterasu? like i get that we need some backstory but she hasn't been mentioned once so far. Washington: Patience Arizona we'll get to Ammy soon enough, anyways every year to keep the demon at bay the people of nearby villages would choose a woman to offer to Orochi as a sacrifice and this did work.... until the people of Kamiki Village chose the wife of a man named Susano. Arizona: Yeah see Susano is...... kind of a dumbass, despite being a direct descendant of the legendary hero Nagi. In fact he was the one who broke the seal Nagi and Shiranui had placed on Orochi during their final battle, as a result of this Orochi was once again allowed to roam free and terrorize Nippon bringing with him a metric fuck load of demons. Good job there 'hero'. Washington: Anyways the Guardian of the sacred tree known as Konahona sent Issun the wandering artist to awaken from a thousand year slumber, the only one who could save Nippon from Orochi's path of destruction her name was Okami Amaterasu. FIGHT!!!!!!!! Post-Battle Analysis Results Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year